


After All, After You

by Harsley



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Gift Exchange, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harsley/pseuds/Harsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes home to find a certain redhead in his bed. For the 2014 Gallavich Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, After You

**Author's Note:**

> Any editing mistakes our my own. I can't be trusted to read my own writing, especially the smut.

The day started innocently enough. Mickey had woken up to any empty bed since Ian was spending his nights at the Gallagher home per instructions from his therapist. Mickey’s house was too rambunctious with the crying baby, his brothers busting through the door at any moment of the day, and the hoard of Russian prostitutes still living there, though most of them had left to go back to Sasha.

They still made sure to spend every waking hour together. Even if that meant Mickey getting up early with Yev to have breakfast with the Gallaghers, Ian spending an hour or two at the Alibi Room, and any other time they could get away with it. It wasn’t much but they made the most of the time that they had. Right now, Mickey was occupying his regular seat at the bar. He had dropped off Yev at Gallagher Daycare for the day and had just started an argument with Kev about installing AC in the attic when his phone vibrated.

“You’re not the one who has to clean up there,” Mickey grumbled as he read the text from Ian. Where are you? Mickey quickly responded his location.

“Neither are you,” Kev pointed out. “You got meth heads who owe your dad money cleaning out the place.”

“At great risk to the Milkovich good name.”

His phone buzzed again. I’m at your place. All alone.

“Are you even listening to me?” Kevin asked.

“Something important came up,” Mickey informed him, stuffing his phone in his pocket. “I’ll try to be back… soon.”

“What if I need you?”

“Don’t, or ask Svetlana.”

It didn’t take long for Mickey to realize where that conversation was heading. They had just started to revive their sex life, a month after Ian was released from the hospital. Both were eager to make up for lost time in any way that they could. Apparently that meant afternoon delight in the middle of the week. Not that Mickey was complaining.

He walked into his childhood home, barely giving the place a once over before heading for his room. As promised, Ian was there, laying shirtless on his bed, fingers tapping away at his chest.

“Took you long enough,” Ian complained.

“Five minutes isn’t that long,” Mickey rebutted as he took off his shoes.

“Well we haven’t been together in forever.”

“Three days.”

“Keep arguing. See where that gets you.”

Mickey had stripped down to his underwear, figuring that was good enough for now. Ian sat up on his haunches and grabbed Mickey’s pants by his waistband and pulled him closer to the bed. He unceremoniously unzipped the brunet’s pants and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re in the habit of going commando?” Ian smirked as he pulled down the pants.

“Convenience,” Mickey managed to choke out as Ian wrapped his hand around his flaccid cock and began to slowly pump him tip to shaft.

Once he was fully hard, Ian leaned forward and took him in his mouth. Fuck, he had forgotten how great this felt. Even if it was mostly a tease with Ian focusing on the head, wrapping his hand around the base of the length. Mickey tried to grasp Ian’s hair but his hand was quickly slapped away. When he thrust his hips to get deeper contact, Ian just pulled back. Ian held his hips in his hands, forcing him to just take it while Ian teased him to the point of sensitivity. When he pulled away, Mickey complained with a groan.

“Shut up and assume the position,” Ian told him, running his nails over the brunet’s nipple.

Mickey wasted no time getting on all fours as Ian lost the last of his clothes. Mickey expected to hear the familiar slam of the nightstand drawer opening and closing as faced the headboard.

Instead, he felt Ian’s hands on his waist, pushing him down between his shoulder blades so he was face down and ass up. The hands moved down to massage his buttocks before spreading them apart. Mickey knew what was coming a second before Ian dove in. His tongue swiped over Mickey’s opening before plunging into him. Mickey grasped at the sheets helplessly while Ian tongued him with abandon. The most embarrassing sounds were being wrenched from him and there was nothing to muffle them. He reached down to touch himself, get some kind of relief. That’s of course when Ian came up for air.

“Don’t even try it,” he smirked, flipping Mickey over.

“You gonna get on me or what?” Mickey made an attempt at levity as if his body weren’t about to combust.

Ian didn’t answer. He only rolled his eyes as he reached over for the lube and had it spread on his hand in record time.

“Or what,” he said as slipped two digits into Mickey who clenched around him instinctively. Ian could tell by Mickey’s frustrated grunts that it wasn’t nearly enough. He was getting ready to straddle Ian when the redhead finally slipped inside of him without warning.

 

Finally. Ian moved at a glacial place, taking in Mickey’s flushed face and chest, his erection heavy and pink against his stomach. He did everything in the hopes Ian would take the hint and pick up the pace: meet him thrust for thrust, wrapped his legs around Ian’s hips, let out every embarrassing moan. As a last resort, Mickey pulled Ian down by his head and pulled him into a kiss. It was beyond sloppy, all tongue and lip biting and teeth clacking together. Only then did Ian’s rhythm stutter.

 

With Ian bent over him, Mickey was able to adjust his positioning so Ian hit his sweet spot. That b unravel undle of nerves that made Mickey and Ian lose control in his attempt to keep aim at it. True to form, Ian began slamming into him relentlessly and Mickey was finding it harder to breathe as a result. He reached down to grasp his own leaking cock and luckily this time Ian doesn’t stop him. A dozen or so strokes and Mickey is spilling into his own hand. He can tell Ian’s getting close too. His strokes are haphazard at best. He disengages from the brunet’s mouth to bury his face in his neck.

 

“So fucking close,” Ian managed.

 

“Let go then.”

 

Ian does. His fingers dig into Mickey’s leg as he rides out his release before collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

 

After a moment he rolls over, neither of them moving except for Mickey to light up a cigarette. It’s only the sound of the front door opening and closing and Mandy’s loud cursing.

 

“I better get back to the Alibi,” Mickey groaned.

 

“Fiona’s probably looking for me,” Ian mumbled as he wrapped his body around his boyfriend’s. “She can probably look a little longer.”

 

They fell asleep for a little while before Mandy barged in, Yev on her hip.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey complains as he lifts a sheet higher to cover himself.

 

“Your kid shit himself,” she told him, dumping Yev on Mickey’s lap. “I have homework then work and you need to care of your fucking kid, all right?”

 

“All right.”

 

Mandy leaves after that and Mickey glances at Ian who has remained asleep throughout the ordeal. He lets him sleep as he goes to tend to Yevgeny. Never in a million years did he think this would be his life: still stuck in this shithole, married to an undocumented sex worker, with a kid that may or not be his. Yet, he would go through all that bullshit again if it meant having Ian asleep in his bed.


End file.
